


1992 - Birthday Dates

by Shoeless_Sam



Series: September 17th [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again no strawberries, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Cas is still going by Castiel, Castiel is a Novak (Supernatural), Dean is a douche, F/M, Kid Fic, Lisa is well annoying as always, M/M, Middle School, Sam is a good boy, and dick, don't worry they will be back soon, what is happening?!?!?!!?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoeless_Sam/pseuds/Shoeless_Sam
Summary: September 17th, 1992The one day a year where everyone lets you decide everything, or so it's supposed to go. But sometimes people forget the people they love first, and forget what it will do to them if they ever found out they forgot.---Chapter 8 of the "September 17th" series; a story that takes place on Sept. 17, in different years. Can be read as a stand-alone one-shot, but to understand everything it's best to read from the beginning!





	1992 - Birthday Dates

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly (if not completely) from Dean's POV! It was nice to change it up and hear a bit of what's going on inside his head.
> 
> \---
> 
> Incase you haven't read previous chapters; This story takes place on September 17th, but each chapter takes place in a new year. (If it seems confusing, don't worry! It will make sense when you read)

_ September 17th, 1991 _

 

Dean flipped the pink mechanical pencil over in his hand, trying to concentrate on the science project in front of him. It was something about atoms… or maybe photosynthesis..? It was all jumbling together at this point.

Dean focused his attention on the girl beside him -- Lisa Braeden. Although they were supposed to be focusing on whatever science project this was, Lisa had been blabbing all about her big fancy party tomorrow.

“I’m finally going to be a TEENager! Well, technically not tomorrow, but nobody cares about the little details,” Lisa sighed as she smiled to herself. Her smile dropped as she picked at her nail polish a bit, then it returned again. “And it’s going to be so nice to have you there this year!”

Dean couldn’t help thinking back to last year. The year he had broken up with Cas, he tried dropping by his house for his birthday. Nobody came to the door. He thought he might have seen Cas or maybe someone else in the window at some point, but he wasn’t sure. And it wasn’t like he could ask. Dean had cried the whole day.

The following year, he didn’t try to tell Cas anything. Especially not after the encounter he had had with Cas the day before. But like always, Dean turned down Lisa’s birthday party invitation. Some part of him still had hope that maybe Cas would come around. That one day a little boy with bright blue eyes and the messiest hair would show up on his doorstep on September 18th asking for some strawberries.

This year, Dean knew it wasn’t going to happen. People seemed to like him and Lisa together; no one made fun of them or gave them funny looks, no one ever avoided them, no one ever questioned it at all. After Cas became his girlfriend, and Dean had kissed Cas on the nose at the grocery store, a woman proceeded to shield her kids away. It made sense in some way.

Dean couldn’t believe it had been two years since he had talked to Cas -- besides Cas telling him it was “Castiel” now. Which he still couldn’t wrap his mind around. But two years?

“Are you listening, Dean?” Lisa’s voice got him out of his own head. He gave her a nod, unsure if he was accidentally agreeing to something he didn’t want to. Lisa gave an annoying laugh, that rung in Dean’s ears. “Silly Dean-o!”

“Silly me,” Dean forced a smile back. He hated that nickname.

“So…” Lisa began, leaning closer to Dean. “Since it’s my birthday, would you want to be my date?”

Dean weighed his options for a moment; Cas -- he could never get over Cas and how much he loved him. And if Cas were to find out, he would never forgive Dean. Not that Dean ever thought Cas would forgive him, he knew how badly he messed up. But Lise -- he needed to move on. He needed to do things that made him happy. He could deal with her annoying laugh, the pet names he rather she not used, and the strong perfume smell. And people approved. He’s parents, well… they didn’t. And he hadn’t told Sammy yet. But the general public approved. And that’s more than what he’d ever get with Cas.

Dean turned to Lisa and gave her his award-winning smile. “Of course, Lisa Braeden. I will be your date.”

Lisa squealed, and eagerly gave him a big hug. Her ‘rose-water’ smell making him instantly regret that decision as it became so much stronger.

She pulled back and began scribbling something in her notebook. Dean took the chance to make his exit. “I should probably get going now… get ready for tomorrow.” She gave an enthusiastic nod but didn’t look up from her paper. “See ya later.”

Dean grabbed his backpack off of the chair next to him and slid his notebooks and textbooks inside it. He gave a quick wave to Lisa, and fast-walked to the door.

Somewhere deep in his mind he knew he had made some colossal mistake, that was gonna mess some big thing up in the future. The uneasiness settled into his stomach and stayed there the whole time he walked home. The air felt nice against his skin and through his hair -- better than being cramped in Lisa’s house -- but he still couldn’t shake the feeling.

When he finally reached home, it seemed like no one was home. His dad was probably working with Bobby at the salvage yard or maybe drinking a beer with him. Mary was probably out shopping or maybe had some book club meeting with her friends. Sammy might be at an afterschool club or something, but Dean had a strong feeling he was here. He was nine afterall.

Dean set his things down on the kitchen table and made his way to Sammy’s room. It was down the hall and across from his own room, but it was always open to him. The door was slightly open and he heard some soft chatter inside. Sammy must be watching something on the new TV his dad just got for him for his birthday. Dean was okay with it because Sammy always let him play video games in there, and Dean had been promised one of his own for Christmas.

As Dean pushed open the door, Sammy appeared right away.

“Heya, Sammy,” Dean greeted, a little surprised Sammy wasn’t moving out of the way for him to walk in. “Aren’t you gonna let me in?”

“No.” Sam nervously glanced back into his room, and nodded to something -- or someone. “What did you want to tell me?”

“Well, secret-pants, I have a date tomorrow. So are you all good to order pizza by yourself?” Dean noticed Sammy’s slight disgust, but didn’t choose to pay attention. “Or I could order it before I leave… you still like mac n’ cheese?”

“It’s Castiel’s birthday tomorrow.” Sam looked at his brother, almost begging him to remember whatever he had forgotten -- about how much he loved Castiel, how he never would want to hurt him.

“You don’t think I know that?” Dean looked down at his feet. He did remember, he remembered everything. But he wasn’t going to let it hold him back. “He doesn’t want anything to do with me, and I’m not gonna sit around and wait for him.”

Sam turned back toward his room, then stopped. “Then don’t worry about me either, Dean.” Sam disappeared into his room, slamming the door in front of Dean.

“Sammy!”

Sam walked into his room, only shouting an, “It’s Sam!” at his brother. He walked over to his bed, and the person who he had been talking to. And the reason that he couldn’t let Dean in.

“I’m sorry he’s such a dick,” Sam said in a low voice, but no matter what he said he knew he could never heal the boy’s face in front of him. Sam didn’t really understand liking a boy, but he knew that even if he did, only one person could heal this boy’s heart.

“It’s not your fault, Sam Winchester,” Castiel said even softer. “It’s not your fault.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I hope you enjoyed. Still no editor or Beta, all mistakes are mine. New posts should come every Monday.
> 
> Make sure to comment and leave kudos. It will really help me pop these out faster. And don't forget to bookmark, so you know when the next chapter come out!
> 
> To see more of moi, follow @shoeless_sam on Instagram! I post edits every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. (Photo and Video!) I post filters every Sunday. I also post updates and news related to this story on there.


End file.
